The Sophomore Miscellaneous Characters
Book 2 Chapter 4 'Waiter' Taking a break from fundraiser ideas to save Professor Vasquez's house, you and Zig venture into an Italian district of Northridge and stop to eat at a restaurant. The waiter takes your order and brings you your food. His character model is the standard waiter/bartender model used in such characters as Flynn, the bartender in Perfect Match, Book 1, and the waiter in the Green Room in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Woman' If Chris is your love interest and you choose to go on a mini-golf date with him, the woman interrupts your kissing, calling you both high school truants even if you correct her. Later, in Chapter 7, when you visit Becca at Uskea, the woman interrupts your conversation to complain about the store not having the product she wanted in stock after specifically calling to inquire about it earlier that day. Becca tells her about an alternate dining room set on sale that appeases her. Her character model is the same as for Professor Bhatt in It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 5 'Collin Harper' Collin is a publisher at Polar Bear Publishing. He talks to you after Professor Vasquez's and your book, The Freshman, debuts. You help support James when they talk as well. His character model resembles the facial features of Bertrand Beaumont from The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir. His appearance has also been used for Skip Brentwood III in Bachelorette Party. His name is a take on publishing company HarperCollins. Chapter 8 'Fan' Self-proclaimed super Fan of Kaitlyn's band, TBD, gives you a hard time when you and your friends go to support her in The Battle of the Bands. When Kaitlyn makes her way over to you, she tells him that anyone who likes and listens to their music is a fan, and puts him in his place. His character model is the Eros guard that Damien punched in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the security guard in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 13 'Security Guard' You will meet this security guard if you and Reyna decide to get movie posters for James. If you pretend to be Cassandra Leigh's assistant, you show him pictures of you, James, Cassandra, and Ryan Summers together from the time you met them on set in Los Angeles. He will then give you three posters and ask you to tell Cassandra that he is a big fan of her work. 'Kerri Hinkle' Kerri is a reporter covering the final round of Battle of Bands. She is seen interviewing Leila and Claire, asking them who should win. Your friends suggest to go to her and hype TBD. You can do that in a premium scene. She reappears in The Senior to interview you on your writing career. She has the same appearance as Ana De Luca and her twin Stacy De Luca. Chapter 15 'Councilman Rossi' Councilman Rossi is a councilman that's presiding over a court case involving your character and Dorian Delacroix. He is just and fair, willing to take your character and Dorian's respective testimonies into account before reaching a decision in the former's favor. Pixelberry used the same character model for him as a commercial director in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 3. The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story Chapter 1 'Swamp Monster' The swamp monster is the default villain for Ms. Twombly's manuscript. 'Axe Murderer' You can encourage Ms. Twombly to go darker and change her villain to a serial killer. She could explore what would possess someone to want to kill kids. 'Werewolf' You can encourage Ms. Twombly to change her villain to a werewolf. The readers' or characters' fears of the monster would be combined with their pity for the human underneath. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Groups